


If They Had A Kid

by russianspiderromanova



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Wallander (UK TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianspiderromanova/pseuds/russianspiderromanova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written with http://detektivmartinsson.tumblr.com/</p>
    </blockquote>





	If They Had A Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Written with http://detektivmartinsson.tumblr.com/

Part One:

Magnus had his hands full, in his arms he held the baby and in the other he was trying to find his belt, he could feel the drool sinking into the shirt and to his skin but he had grown used to it.

“Abbbababbababababababa.”

“Yes, I know… papa’s nearly done.” he said, as he grabbed the first belt he could find and tried to put it on, he was rushing to get dressed as he pat the baby on the back. “Shhh… shhh…”

‘Are you still there?”

“Yes, I’m still here.” Magnus said, as he gave up on the belt and repositioned the phone back to his ear, “Is there…”

“I’m sorry but there are no more available seats.”

“What? Are you sure?”

“I’m sorry sir, it’s very popular. We’ll put you on a reserve list though, in case anything comes up.” and he sighed and nodded as he turned off the phone, sighing as he looked at the small baby’s face.

“I guess daddy will have to surprise mummy with something else for our anniversary.” he said as he kissed her.

Part Two:

Natasha smiled to herself as she cleaned up the studio for the night. She was very happy that she had a chance to help influence and shape her students futures for the better. 

Though, she always looked forward to going home at the end of the day and holding her little ballerina, if that is what her little girl wanted to be. 

She made two quick stops on her way home that night. The first at the dry cleaner to pick up the dress that Magnus liked on her the most and the second was to a store to buy something new to go under that dress. 

She smiled to herself, as she opened the door to their place. “Hello, is anybody home?” she called out, almost hoping that no one would be. That way she could dress without her detective getting wind of her little plan. However, she soon heard Magnus’ answer. “We’re in here,” the call came from the bedroom. 

Natasha looked around for a place to hide the things that she had picked up on her way home. That’s when a familiar ringtone played out. “Right on time,” she whispered to herself as she moved to hide her supplies for the night. 

Magnus came in as she straightened from her hiding place and she made like she had been tying her shoe. She knew that he didn’t really buy her act, however, he let it slide as she kissed him and took Catherine from his arms. She took the child into the kitchen to get her some food.

She wasn’t at all surprised when Magnus came in and said that he had to go. “It’s fine, I understand. We can do something tomorrow night,” Natasha kissed him and then he kissed Catherine and the detective was out the door. 

She kissed her little girl on the head, “Now that daddy’s gone, we can put mommy’s plan into action, what do you say little one? Will you help mommy surprise daddy?” 

“Abbbababbababababababa.”

She laughed and placed the little one in her high chair. She was going to have to come up with a way to thank Ann-Britt for helping her with her plan. 

Natasha and Catherine were ready by the time the Magnus got back from his wild goose chase. “Do you forgive me?” she asked as she finished lighting the candles and picked up their daughter, enjoying the smile that spread across his face as what was happening dawned on him.

“I forgive you,” was his whispered reply. 

She made sure to continue to make it up to him, when they were alone in their room later that night.

 


End file.
